1. Field of the Invention
The inventions relate to systems, apparatus, and methods for dispensing fluids, and, more particularly, for controllably dispensing and mixing multiple fluids, such as flavored fluids for use in electronic cigarettes, in a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid delivery or dispensing systems can be used in a variety of fields to dispense fluids, such as liquids, into containers to be sold to consumers. For products that are made from multiple fluids according to recipes, fluid dispensing systems typically utilize various mixing devices to dispense fluids into the container and mix them according to the particular recipe. It can be desirable to reliably dispense and mix multiple fluids as quickly as possible to improve throughput and to reduce delivery times to the consumer. Further, typical fluid delivery systems may be fairly large and occupy a large space. For example, large-scale distributors may include long assembly lines in warehouses to bottle and distribute large quantities of fluid. Such systems may include multiple auxiliary stations to prepare and label the containers for distribution. It can be desirable to provide fluid delivery systems over smaller footprints, while still maintaining various auxiliary functions.
An example of a device that uses various types of fluids is an electronic vaping device called an electronic cigarette, or e-cigarette. It is generally believed that regular cigarettes or cigars filled with tobacco can cause numerous health problems, such as cancer and heart disease. Some experts believe that e-cigarettes may be used as a potentially healthier alternative to smoking regular cigarettes that produce smoke by combustion of tobacco and/or other ingredients. In an e-cigarette, a fluid (e.g., liquid) solution may be vaporized by a heating element coupled to or integrated with a body of the e-cigarette. For example, in some cases, the fluid may include nicotine and other flavors designed to taste and/or smell desirable to a user. The vapor from the fluid can be inhaled by the user to simulate the smoking of regular tobacco cigarettes, cigars, pipes, etc. It is believed that the vapor from e-cigarettes may be healthier than the smoke produced when tobacco is burned. For example, the vapor may include fewer carcinogens and other unhealthy chemicals, which may improve health outcomes for users of e-cigarettes as compared to users of traditional cigarette or tobacco products. A desirable feature of e-cigarettes is the ability to use different fluid mixtures to produce vapor having different flavors, to suit the preferences of consumers.
Some previous disclosures that provide helpful background to the present disclosure include U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,279 to Bernhard, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,535 to Hartness et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,596 to Bartholomew et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20011/0073215 by Walz, U.S. Pat. No. 8,794,275 to Gruber et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0277871 by Trebbi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,971 to Bonatti et al., U.S Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0271812 by Stefanello, et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0325368 by Strangis. The entire disclosures of these previous publications are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it can be desirable to improve the dispensing, mixing, bottling, and other aspects of fluids, such as those used in e-cigarette devices.